eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus
The entity known as Erebus is part of a pact made by the Qabalrin long ago. It's handed down through generations, and Beric found himself attached to it after Urik died. It originally appeared as a sword called Curse-Bringer. Physical Description The blade looks like it's made from obsidian, but darker; dark enough that light doesn't reflect from it. Veins of red run down it. When touched it has an effect like the opposite of pulsing, as if it's drawing in quick breathes.Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 After joining with Soul Reaper, it looks much more metallic and has a silver fire motif running along the edge.Ep. 38 Ancient Memories Chapter Four The user of the sword has the ability to draw it from nothing by clenching their fist. When this happens, a very brief flash of a silvery light can be seen in the space the sword will appear. When they're done with it, they can let go and the sword will disappear again. The physical manifestation of the pact can change to suit the wielder's preference. Erebus has changed into several different forms, the most recent being something that resembles a walking stick when sheathed. History According to Erebus, he's been a part of Eberron longer than any civilized race. He was never born, he simply emerged from the world itself, and that's why he's so dedicated to fighting anything that would threaten it. Eladrin, the previous user of the sword, spent a good amount of time in Thrane studying the Silver Flame. He learned to wield its power, and when he returned home his people shunned him for it because they didn't understand. Eladrin was a creature of a different kind of darkness and to wield light the way he did scared his people. So he came to Curse-Bringer, and together they worked on a way to summon the Flame within him, to manifest itself in a way that would bring power to the drow. Seeking the Teacher Curse-Bringer was shrouded in mystery when it was handed to Beric. He, Dex, and Draconos were walking through the lower parts of Sharn and time seemed to stop. Beric sees a hooded figure handing a sword to a drow, and speaking ominously about a coming battle. They both disappear and before Beric is that same figure, this time handing the sword to Beric. Beric takes it and the vision fades, but the sword remains. He hears a voice in his head introduce itself as Curse-Bringer, and realizes it's the sword. Darkness Rising Shortly after arriving in Xandrar the party intervenes in a fight between shadows and the Swords of Liberty. Curse-Bringer is quite satisfied while slashing through the shadows, but when it comes time to attack the terrorist group he tells Beric to stop. These are not enemies of the light; they were fighting the enemies of the light. Throughout the fight he tries to get Beric to let them go, not saying they didn't blow up a city in Sharn, just that it doesn't matter.Ep. 15 Darkness Rising Chapter 2 The Journey Back When Beric is in Syrania he tries to summon Curse-Bringer - only the sword doesn't appear. He's still able to cast his spells, but for some unknown reason he can't call on his weapon. During the fight with the angels he's able to call out to Beric a few words, but can't get his message across through the static.Ep. 23 The Journey Back Chapter 2 Once the pary returns to Mistmarsh, Curse-Bringer is able to summon himself without Beric calling on him. Beric, alarmed, opens his hand to dismiss the sword like he always does - and the sword falls to the floor. After a moment Dex tries picking it up, but it shoots back to Beric's hand and informs him that their arragement will be different form now on. Beric tries getting an explanation, but the sword disappears before he can complete his sentence.Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 Dolurrh In the Realm of the Dead, Curse-Bringer appears revitalized. He explains to Beric that the shape he takes isn't what he actually looks like. He's part of a whole, so if he appeared how he really was, it would be only a part of something. He suggest that he and Beric travel to Stormreach and find perhaps find a haunted house to get back to Eberron. He tells Beric that he's not supposed to be there, and his presense might draw unwanted attention. They're brought before the Raven, and in order to get back to Eberron, Beric and she combine their pacts. Personality Curse-Bringer is a very single-minded weapon, and is consumed only with destroying "enemies of the light." In the conversations Beric has with it it explains itself and its mission in vague terms, saying it's their purpose to fight the darkness and serve the light. It's very pleased when Beric destroys whomever it deems enemies of the light. Episodes Curse-Bringer is present throughout the campaign, so only episode of import are listed. * Ep. 9: Beric is handed the sword on the streets of Sharn. * Ep. 11: Curse-Bringer warns Beric in a very cryptic manner of something ominous approaching, and that Beric is not ready for whatever it is. This is the first time Curse-Bringer inturupts Beric during a fight. * Ep. 15: Curse-Bringer warns Beric to not fight the Swords of Liberty, a group that just blew up a building in Sharn, because they are not enemies of the light. * Ep. 23: Beric tries to summon the sword in Syrania but is unable to. Curse-Bringer manages to get a staticy message through, but can't quite communicate. * Ep. 26: While Beric is at a temple praying, he can feel the sword in his hand and sees it as a shadow on the wall, despite it not being physically there. * Ep. 33: Curse-Bringer is merged with Soul Reaper, thus binding Beric and the Raven's pacts. The sword that was once Curse-Bringer get the new name of Erebus. * Ep. 108: Erebus feels himself grow stronger, and realizes the pact is a two-way street; the Raven has killed a pact-bearer and that's strengthened him and Beric.Ep. 108 Rising Tides Chapter One * Ep. 124: He shares that he now has the ability to see through Soul Reaper. * Ep. 129: The pact is completed. References Category:NPCs